


1. Ice Skating

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ice Skating, Ice Skating Mishaps, Mixing alcohol in Cocoa, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: The aftermath of an ice skating trip.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	1. Ice Skating

Crowley sulked into the bookshop, his clothing stiff, miracled dry. He was smugly scowling. 

“Told you it was a bad idea, angel.”

“You did, but I didn’t realize exactly _how_ bad.”

Skates were tossed aside. A brown pair, new; and a black pair, the blades slightly melted.

“S’why I don’t wear steel-toed boots either.”

Aziraphale went into the kitchen as Crowley rested. He came out with fresh cocoa containing a healthy splash of peppermint schnapps.

“You were quick plugging the hole, saved those kids a wet shock, anyway.” Crowley pouted, hair full of ice chips.

"Sorry I wasn't faster, dear."


End file.
